Cyborg
by Solitudely
Summary: Alfred era un ser creado por el hombre, no era humano. El problema es que deseaba serlo, porque amaba a quien le dio vida, amaba a Arthur Kirkland a pesar que no debería, al final de cuentas no era más que un simple virus eso de "amar" ¿O no era asi?
1. Virus

**Inspiración: **Muchas cosas y canciones, pero en especial un Doujinshi Tsugaru/Psyche (Shizuo/Izaya) de la serie Durarara! ;D

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo autor y no estoy haciendo esto por fines de lucro ni nada, sólo por entretención mía y de los que me leerán.

**Parejas**: 1709!Alfred/Arthur y más secundaria Alfred/Arthur. Esto es un Cyborg/Human, Creación/Creador Bla, bla y blá…(USA/UK)

**Advertencia:** Algo futurista, algo cursi y tierno, romántico, un poco de tensión sexual y UA.

* * *

><p>Los humanos son humanos. Es algo obvio y técnico, su ADN está conformado por 23 pares de cromosomas, ¿eso lo hace ser humano?, "Homo sapiens", la secuencia de ADN te hace ser humano, si lo ves así puede ser cierto y a la vez un pensamiento totalmente erróneo.<p>

Pero aquel tema no es el principal aquí, hay alguno seres que darían todo por ser humanos, por ser **_reales_** como todos los demás, un caso de éstos era un chico de supuestamente veinte años, al menos en apariencia y envejecimiento de la piel ya que realmente poseía sólo un año y medio de existencia. Era una creación hecha por el hombre, un invento, un ser vivo creado en un tanque de líquido semi-gelatinoso. Eso era aquel chico, entonces ¿Era humano?

No era totalmente creado por la biotecnología a decir verdad, no obstante la mayor parte de su cuerpo es claro que sí.

Si uno lo veía caminar por las grandes instalaciones de aquel laboratorio era un chico común y corriente, todo su cuerpo tenía piel, tenía unos hermosos ojos azules y pelo rubio algo café con un extraño cachito que sobresalía de su cabeza y una alegre y contagiosa sonrisa, Un abrigo grande y de color blanco con un diseño de colores a un costado, unos pantalones mezclilla oscuros y debajo de su abrigo blanco una polera negra grande y además con unas converse negro con plomo. Tenía pupilas también pero no mucho brillo en sus ojos lo que a veces le daba una mirada un tanto triste.

El problema de él era que no había salido totalmente perfecto, su cerebro era ayudado con microchips perfectamente puestos y podía almacenar memoria como recuerdos e incluso tomar fotos de sus vivencia importantes y verlos a través de su pupila. Sus pupilas en si también estaban modificadas, tenían ciertos atributos, podían ver a través de paredes y focalizar en zoom de grandes distancia, tenía un esqueleto deficiente, así que se le fue modificado a lo que adquirió fuerza y resistencia.

Sí, todos dirían que algo como eso mejoro a ese "humano" en cuestión, pero no… eso le había quitado su humanización… lo había convertido en un…

**Cyborg. Eso era un cyborg, **

Un organismo cibernético compuesto tanto de elementos orgánicos como de elementos mecánicos, generalmente se podría decir que era para mejorarlos, pero Alfred en cuestión… no quería ser lo que era, jamás lo quiso. Y sólo por una razón. _Añoraba_ ser humano para cumplir un anhelo que tenía en su pecho, un sentimiento, sí… _sentimientos._

Sabiendo esto podemos meternos en su mundo, en aquel laboratorio…en su pequeño problema y en su gran "amor".

—¡Recibido! —dijo poniendo una mano en su cabeza como un militar.

—Luego de eso ordena todo este desorden….

—¡Pero Dr. Arthur! ¡Usted lo desordeno!

—¿Y eso influye en qué? Sólo hazlo 1709

La carismática cara del aquel ser desapareció en un instante ¿Lo llamo 1709?, en efecto lo había hecho, lo había escuchado perfectamente. Aquella voz retumbo en su mente, frunció el seño y sus ojos azules se oscurecieron perdiendo vida.

—No me llamo así, _Arthur Kirkland_…me llamo Alfred…

—Detente…—dijo con una mueca de dolor el inglés.

—Alfred F. Jones…

—No lo digas…—miró esta vez con odio. —¿Sabes? ¡Llámate Alfred!... Bien, "Alfred ve a ordenar este maldito desastre" ¿Feliz?, pero no uses tu nombre completo ¿lo comprendes?, te lo he dicho muchas veces…

El chico rechinó los dientes y le susurró un leve "Entiendo" en voz baja, era su creador, tenía que seguir sus órdenes, pero a veces era tan molesto, tan poco abierto, había tanto que desconocía de él ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto el nombre que tenía? ¡Maldito número que le había dado! Odiaba cuando lo llamaba así, como si fuera sólo eso, un puto número entre muchos otros.

Además, vivía en aquel laboratorio, lo único que podía hacer y sabía hasta ahora era observar a ese inglés caminando por allí, mezclando elementos y compuestos. Vertiendo extraños líquidos y haciendo informes, los primeros meses que estuvo vivo fueron los mejores de su existencia, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo el inglés se volvió más distante, más alejado.

El primer día de su estancia en ese mundo no lo recordaba del todo, y eso que poseía una memoria imborrable y perfecta, lo único que podía recordar de aquel día era la sonrisa con la que lo miró su creador cuando abrió sus ojos. Extendió sus brazos hacia él con aquella melancólica y rota sonrisa y grito: **¡Alfred! ¡Alfred! **

Recordó que pestañeó un poco aquel día y repitió lo que dijo el inglés entre gritos ahogados en una extraña felicidad.

**"I love you"**

La primera palabra que le dedico aquel inglés fue esa, y la primera que le pronunció a su amo fue esa también, esa sería la última vez que la escucharía de los labios del inglés, la última y primera vez que le dedicaría aquellas hermosas palabras que hoy tanto anhelaba. "Te amo, Alfred"

Cada vez que le decía aquello a Arthur "que lo amaba" éste le miraba con dolor y le decía que no lo volviera a repetir. Fue así como se fue sellando su vida, estaba bien no amar nada por lo que era, Arthur se lo había dejado claro, él no era un ser humano, era algo así como una maquina humana. Él no podía ni debería sentir, y es verdad, no conocía muy bien la sensación "dolor", su piel era bastante resistente y no había sufrido daños. Tampoco sabía mucho de la palabra "amor" y si éste en si era eterno.

Esperaba que no, que el amor realmente no fuera eterno. Tenía buenas razones para desear aquello.

No debería, pero lo hacía.

Era un artefacto fallido… él tenía un virus.

Un virus que carcomía todo su cuerpo, Un virus que hacía que cada vez que miraba a través de sus ojos a aquel chico de rubio cabello y ojos verdes se estremeciera sin pensarlo, su ritmo cardiaco aumentara de apoco y tuviera ganas de abrazarlo, de susurrarles extrañas palabras de cariño, de afecto.

_"Te amo"_ quería decirle eso, pero era un tabú que no debía llevar acabo, una regla que no podía romper. Pero no lograba evitar quererlo tanto, amarlo en exceso, desearlo de otra manera más que simplemente respeto o admiración por quien podría llamar "padre" en la raza humana. El había nacido y Arthur se convirtió en su todo. En su mundo.

No podía ver a nadie más perfecto que a él.

En su mente, cuando aquel británico salía de su casa pasaba sólo viendo fotos grabadas en su memoria, todas de Arthur en cada movimiento que realizaba siempre era perfecto, creía conocerlo tan bien y la vez ser un ignorante de toda su vida. Lo sumamente triste y desesperante que era el hecho de que ni siquiera le había dicho en aquellos años porque… ¿Por qué lo creo?

**¿Para qué existía?**

—Me voy a dormir Alfred…—anunció sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Alfred se sorprendió un poco.

—Buenas noches…—susurró mirando al inglés cerrando la puerta. Ese día se había ido antes de lo esperado… aproximadamente dos horas con treinta y siete minutos antes.

Ese día… era un día especial.

Muy especial para Arthur, pero aquel ser…aquel ser tampoco lo sabía.

Porque su creador…jamás se lo contó.

Arthur llegó a su pieza y se tiró a su cama totalmente rebotando un poco en ésta, miró el techo y luego recordó lo de esa tarde.

—Perdóname… —dijo con una leve sonrisa. —Soy egoísta Alfred, no puedo vivir sin ti…cometí un error… —susurró recordando la suave sonrisa de aquel cyborg cada vez que iba al laboratorio y la discusión que tuvo esa tarde con él por su nombre.

Pero ese día le costaba escuchar ese nombre "_Alfred F. Jones _".

Cada vez que lo abrazaba, que le suplicaba que se quedara un tiempo más. Si, aquel chico estaba allí, encerrado por su egoísmo. Por nada más…si saliera a la calle seguramente todos lo reconocería, esa jubilosa mirada, esa sonrisa perfecta y aquella suave y a la vez infantil manera de sonreír. Sólo había una persona que logro cautivar el corazón de aquel británico que poseía esas características.

Pero no pudo olvidar que día era ese, era 17/09, el nombre con el cual había bautizado a aquel chico era más que un simple número al azar. Era su egoísta deseo, no poseía la habilidad para olvidar, no podía contra el dolor.

Jadeó sutilmente entrecerrando los ojos mientras no soportaba recordarlo. Se dirigió hasta su clóset y sacó de allí una fotografía. Una hermosa y linda fotografía, salía él y un joven de aproximadamente 21 a 22 años abrazándolo con fuerza mientras sonreían en una plaza. Como olvidar… ¿Cómo olvidar aquel día?

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

_—Te amo tanto como si mi vida dependiera de ello, eres hermoso, lindo y cejón. Eres todo para mí, tu voz me cautiva…_

_—Alfred…—suspiró algo cansado, aquel chico llevaba recitándole por más de 45 minutos._

_El estadounidense infló sus mejillas al ver que lo interrumpían. _

_—Aún no termino con mi poema… espera un segundo…_

_El inglés suspiró más fuerte mientras se apoyaba en sus manos para seguir escuchando. Alfred siguió recitando._

_Y después de mucho termino, Arthur lo agradeció y pasaron a la segunda fase de aquel "ritual" llamado aniversario. _

_—¿Cuál es el mayor deseo este 17/09 Alfred?_

_El chico se inclinó sobre el pasto de aquella plaza y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro pensativo, luego con una mirada algo curiosa miró al mayor de arriba para abajo, éste sonrió suavemente al ver al chico desesperado por algo que pedir ese año, tenían la tradición de pedir algo para que se cumpliera ese día. _

_—No me importa que llegue a pasar en este mundo… sólo deseo una cosa. —rió con dulzura. _

_—¿Qué? Si puedo saber claro está—sonrió suavemente con simplicidad. _

_—Eso… señaló su rostro tocando sus labios y riendo a su vez depositando un beso en sus labios. El inglés le tomó de la nuca y rió junto a él en medio de un pequeño y travieso beso. _

_—¿Un beso? —dijo con una burlona sonrisa al separarse —Tengo más de donde salio ese Alfred… todos tuyos. _

_Alfred rió suavemente acariciando otra vez el rostro inglés. —También…pero no. Deseo tu sonrisa, siempre sonríe Arthur… siempre sé feliz, no importa qué ¿Me lo prometes?_

_El anglosajón se encogió sobre él mismo y chasqueó la lengua pensando al responder. —¿Siempre?... ¿Es eso posible? _

_—¿Eres feliz ahora? —tomó la mano del inglés. _

_Este le devolvió el calido apretón de manos entrelazando sus dedos—Sí…más que feliz._

_—Entonces prométeme, que al menos por mí trataras de ser feliz. No importa que pase… no importa que suceda en este mundo, tu felicidad es la mía Arthur, lo que más deseo es que tú seas feliz, no importa de qué manera…te amo, sé feliz…muy feliz. _

_El inglés no sabía que decir. Pero termino por prometérselo ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser eso?_

_—¿Y el tuyo Arthur? —preguntó con curiosidad. —¿Especializarte más en el laboratorio o algo así?_

_—No, nada que ver…además no lo diré, pero ya lo estás cumpliendo. _

_El americano abrió sus ojos con sorpresa arrojándose a darle un gran abrazo a su amante tratando de sacarle la información a base de cosquillas y besos, pero al final no pudo. Fue un hermoso día. Un día que recordaría Alfred por siempre…pero que jamás volvió a disfrutar junto a Arthur, por más que lo intentó…no pudo_ volver a disfrutarlo con su gran amor.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Y Arthur leyó al reverso de la foto lo que había escrito aquel chico. ¿Cuántas veces lo había leído ya? ¿Cuántas veces releyó y releyó aquella estrofa con lagrimas en los ojos convenciéndose de que todo estaría bien?, que aún podía sonreír para su amado amante.

**Es una promesa Arthur.  
>¿Estás sonriendo ahora? ¡Vamos! Dame una sonrisa.<br>Es nuestro aniversario mi amor ¿No estás feliz?  
>¡Pues yo si lo estoy ahora mismo!<br>Cada vez que leas esto estaré feliz.  
>Porque estás sonriendo,<br>Por y para mí…  
>Te amo, más que a nada y más que a todo.<br>No importa donde esté, siempre amaré tu sonrisa.**

**Alfred F. Jones 17/09/…**

El año en si no salía pero el inglés en el fondo de su corazón recordaba que día era ese. Lo recordaba con dolor, pena y alegría. Ese fue su último aniversario. Y Alfred, aquel chico…fue su primer y único amor.

—Feliz aniversario Alfred… feliz aniversario…, nunca supiste cual era mi deseo de ese año…—sonrió como pudo y abrazo aquella fotografía con una dulzura indescriptible, ya no le quedaban lagrimas ese año, pero tampoco fuerzas para dar una sonrisa al mirar aquello. —Mi deseo era simple y sencillo…¿Adivina? Sólo _quería que estuvieras siempre conmigo…no deseaba nada más idiota… _

Un feliz aniversario, sí, ese sería uno más en su cuenta, pero por desgracia no siempre acaba todo como uno lo planeaba.

El siguiente día llego rápido, una semana normal. Trabajos y experimentos y los curiosos ojos azules mirando todo el tiempo al dueño de sus pensamientos. Pero eso día todo se torno diferente ante una pregunta de Alfred.

—Arthur…

—Dime Alfred…—se ajustó un poco los guantes blancos y dejo las probetas de lado suspirando un poco.

—El corazón… ¿Si tú le das tu corazón a alguien lo amas?

El inglés le miró algo sorprendido ante aquellas palabras. —¿Dónde aprendiste eso? ¿Qué estuviste leyendo Alfred?

—Please...dime, no lo sé…quiero saberlo.

El científico se arregló un poco su ropa y se acerco al chico. —Puede decirse que es así, a la persona que amas tú le entregas tu corazón, y te arriesgas, bajas todas tus defensas, es una empresa que no sabes si triunfara….esa persona puede no amarte o quererte más que a su vida. Es algo con lo que vives, y cuando por fin…—agacho la cabeza. —Y cuando ya se lo has dado no hay vuelta atrás…

El tiempo paso después de eso, Alfred almacenó todas las palabras del inglés y las repitió una y otra vez sacando una conclusión.

—Entonces… ¿Está bien si te doy mi corazón? —se tocó el pecho.

El inglés miró con descoordinación al chico soltando un leve y extrañado "¿Qué quieres decir?"

—Si tan sólo me saco el corazón de mi pecho…y te lo entrego ¿Estará bien no?, porque así, si me lo arranco podrás tenerlo sólo para ti… y así sentirás que te amo y tú me amaras ¿Así funciona?

—A-Alfred—dijo sin poder creerlo.

—Sin embargo…mi cuerpo sólo sobrevira unos cuantos segundos…pero en aquellos momentos no creo que me importe. ¿Te doy mi corazón Arthur? ¿Lo quieres? —dijo tomándose el pecho con fuerza. —A pesar de que muera…habré muerto sabiendo que me amas… eso me haría…como es ese sentimiento ¿feliz?, moriría feliz…sabiendo que te he dado mi corazón…

—¿Sa-Sabes al menos qué estás diciendo idiota? —aquellas palabras, tan conocidas y familiares.

—Moriría para que me amaras ¿eso está mal? —se acercó a su creador tomándole desde la muñeca. Acariciando con suavidad y depositando un beso en los labios de éste. El científico se removió confundido. Aquel beso, esos labios perfectamente idénticos, esa actitud impulsiva… esa manera de mirarlo. "Moriría para que me amaras", incluso esas palabras…!Maldición! ¡Maldito Alfred! ¿No sabía como dolía aquello? ¿Cómo dolía volver a sentirse amado?

Se separaran con un fuerte respingo por parte de el inglés.

—N-No lo vuelvas a hacer…no vuelvas a preguntarme de sentimientos. Sólo quédate aquí a cumplir tu labor.

Alfred le tomó desde la muñeca, Arthur se removió enojado tratando de que lo soltara. —Sólo quédate aquí ¿No escuchas? ¿Tu programa está mal?

El chico frunció el seño con algo de frustración al escuchar a su inventor hablarle así, como si fuera sólo un computador parlante que podía tratar como quisiera, pero se equivocaba.

Él también podía hacer cosas humanas, cosas que hicieran sentir bien a su creador y a él. Sí, lo haría. Lo atrajo hasta su cuerpo usando más de la fuerza normal con la que estaba programado para no dejarlo escapar acercando sus cuerpos, rozándose, ambas caderas totalmente juntas mientras el inglés no parecía entender del todo la citación comenzando a removerse un poco con nerviosismo.

—¿Qu-é…qué haces?... —dijo sorprendió mirando a aquel chico con una mirada extrañada, aquella forma de mirarlo. **Deseo** ¿Era deseo en la mirada de aquel ser?, era…era tan parecida, era idéntica a la de…

—¿Se siente bien? ¿Master? —su voz sin su consentimiento del él o del inglés sonó extrañamente sensual, ronca y delimitante. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Era un fallo en el coordinador de su voz?

—No…No…—repitió tratando de alejar al muchacho de su cuerpo.

—Mientes…—dijo metiendo una mano debajo de su bata.

Arthur se encorvó un poco en su cuerpo mientras un leve estremecimiento le cruzaba por todo el cuerpo. Hace ya dos años que no pasaba por eso, por aquello. No podía controlar su cuerpo, tenía ganas de besar a ese chico y que éste lo hiciera también, sus manos por su cuerpo, sus labios por su boca. Era algo…tan estremecedor y a la vez tan…

**Erróneo.**

**Un estúpido error de egoísmo. **

—Se siente bien…también me siento bien yo… se siente bien…—dijo abriendo un poco más las piernas del inglés mientras se depositaba en su cuello. Junto sus caderas dejando que ambas entrepiernas se unieran sintiendo lo ardiente de ambos en cada sutil movimiento.

Aún no estaban excitados pero aquel contacto era placentero, caliente.

—Aléjate Al-Alfred, maldición…—tenía que alejarlo sino él caería… se mentiría, creería que todo estaba bien de nuevo.

—Se siente bien… te sientes bien Arthur, es mi meta el complacerte, en estos momento estás excitado, sientes placer…cuando te toco…tócame también, deseas hacerlo. Muéstrame el deseo humano…

El británico se seguía removiendo mientras sentía el calor del cuerpo de su creación placenteramente junto al suyo, sentir su pecho contra el suyo, su mano en su cadera y su boca en su cuello. —No se siente bien Al-fred detente…

—False…—decía abriendo los ojos analizando todas las reacciones del británico mientras lo besaba y tocaba. —Tu respiración se está agitando, tu cuerpo se estremece cuando te toco y me junto más a ti, tu ritmo cardiaco aumenta cada vez que te hablo…y sigue aumentando, se te calienta tu cuerpo, está aumenta de temperatura… tu ser volvió a contraerse hace 2,8 segundos atrás, tu voz cambia gracia al placer, la mía también…te excitas…

—¡Deja de analizar maldición! — se contraía mientras sus mejillas se coloraban y volvía a sentirse como años atrás, aquella fragancia envolviéndolo, atrayéndolo, quería sentir que estaba allí para él, que lo abrazara más fuerte, que a pesar de todas sus quejas no lo soltara, y a le vez se engañaba al sentir aquello. Debía aparte a ese chico, ahora, no había vuelta que darle.

—¡Es una orden! ¡Alfred te lo ordeno! ¡Aléjate de una maldita vez de mí! Una orden ¡te lo ORDENO!

Algo le dolió en la cabeza y se apartó bruscamente de su amo. Era un orden, no podía desobedecerlo y aún así lo hizo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué quería abrazarlo y besarlo?, y si es que a su amo le gustaba ¿Por qué se lo impedía? ¿Qué sucedía? Por qué los sentimientos humanos eran tan ¿Dolorosos? Tan ¿Extraños?

El británico se retiró apagando las luces del laboratorio sin más dejando al chico dentro.

Su pecho se estremecía cada vez que lo veía. Y allí estaba, después de haber hecho con quien era su creador "_aquello" _ éste fue a su pieza, podía verlo a través de esas grandes paredes. Estaba en su cama tirado con una amarga expresión de dolor mientras veía fotos de un chico…

**Exactamente igual a él.**

En apariencia, físico, en su sonrisa, eran algo así como clones perfectos pero Alfred sabía que ese no era él…no podía serlo. No tenía aquellos recuerdos guardados en su memoria con su creador, no tenía aquella visita al parque de diversiones, aquellos abrazos, aquellos besos guardados en su memoria perfecta, nada. Era un chico idéntico a él pero…no podía ser él. El chico de esas fotos era humano en cambio él era un cyborg. Un maldito ser inhumano.

Estaba tan celoso de aquel humano, Arthur siempre…siempre iba a ver sus fotos, encerrado en su habitación por horas y horas con una dolorosa expresión, a veces de sus serios ojos verdes escapaba un par de lagrimas al llegar a algunas fotografías en las que salían ambos con una sonrisa en la foto, o a veces simplemente en las que salía aquel chico extendiendo sus brazos como pidiendo que aquella persona que sacaba las fotos fuera hacia él. Poder abrazarlo y tenerlo entre sus brazos.

Arthur lloraba de vez en cuando por aquel chico mientras pronunciaba palabras que jamás le dedicaba a él. Palabras que le gustaría escuchar de su boca más éstas nunca llegan. "I love you" "I love you so much", la voz del británico se entrecortaba mientras decía aquello. Se derrumbaba, era fuerte pero en esos momentos no podía serlo más, se sumergía en los recuerdos, en un "siempre estaré contigo" que pareció perder sentido hace ya dos años atrás.

Dejo de mirarlo, dejo de observar a su creador. Todo eso estaba tan mal. Estar enamorado de su creador estaba mal.

Él no debería sentir…, él sólo debería ver a Arthur como una persona a la que debe acatársele cualquier orden que salga de su boca, como eso y nada más.

Pero lo atesoraba, no sabría vivir sin él, era su todo para seguir funcionando, o mejor dicho "para seguir viviendo", no había nada más hermoso que Arthur para él, nada más extraordinario, nada más por lo cual estar dispuesto a seguir existiendo.

Se sentía calido besar a Arthur, el tomarlo entre sus brazos, como si algo extrañamente familiar se apoderaran de su cuerpo, le gustaría sentirse parte de su vida, y que éste a su vez lo viera de manera diferente. Desde que nació en aquella probeta gigante el mayor había sido todo para su vida, su razón de vivir, su más grande deseo oculto.

Tenía un virus.

Estaba obsoleto.

Ya no servía.

Deberían hacerlo desaparecer.

Era simplemente un ser defectuoso e inservible, pensó en un murmullo ahogado en el laboratorio. Le gustaría poder no verlo tanto, no verlo siempre. No verlo como lo más importante de su existencia, poder no amarlo, dejar de sentir sentimiento alguno por él, pero no podía, y lo peor de todo aquello era que dolía.

Dolía el hecho de que sabía muy en el fondo de que su creador jamás podría llegarlo a amar.

Jamás.

¿Jamás… verdad?

Y si sólo… ¿Y si sólo dejará de funcionar?

**_Tenía un virus, él podía amar…y amaba a Arthur._**

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capitulo y final:<strong> Obsoleto.

* * *

><p><em>Ojalá por lo menos que me lleve la <span>muerte<span>… para no verte tanto, para no verte siempre… en todos los segundos, en todas las visiones~_

Y así, ese es su virus… D; el próximo capitulo ya está y tiene muchos datos y cositas sobre lo que pasa..., este también era un fic de un solo capitulo pero no entiendo porque me quedan largos, lo separe en dos y el próximo espero tenérselos dentro de máximo 4 días revisado aparte que me muera o pase algo terriblemente malo. Amo el romance ._. ¡ROMANCE!

Y ya estoy que termino el próximo capitulo de Doujinshi R-18 ;O; al fin!

PD: Entiendan a Arthur…


	2. Obsoleto

Quiero escribir algo romántico, siempre hay tanto sex, que no digo que sea malo pero... (?) ¿Y el amor? ¿Qué pasó con el amor en el US/UK? D:

Bueno, ya no creo que necesite advertencia especifica, léanlo con confianza, mi amante me dio el punto bueno (al fin), así que no creo que esté tan malo ;D, este fic lo hice con amor, lamento haberme tardado mucho más de lo acordado pero si mi amante no lo revisaba me daba algo de miedo ponerlo, es más, borré muchas partes, no quería que fuera tan triste y lo logré...

**Advertencia:**Amor como un virus, esperar.

* * *

><p>Un objeto que no sirve para nada, o que el uso para el que estaba destinado ya no es compatible, eso era Alfred, se tocó el pecho y sintió dolor, un dolor tan vivo, tan adentro y pensó en ese inglés, en su sonrisa, en su aroma, porque era su todo, sin él no podía vivir, era todo aquello por lo que se levantaba al día siguiente, sólo él y su felicidad, esa era toda su vida y siempre lo sería.<p>

Pero en cambio Arthur sí podía vivir sin él, porque Alfred dejo de ser de utilidad, eso pensaba ese cyborg.

El tiempo pasó, una decisión surgió en la mente del menor, aproximadamente dos días después de su discusión ya estaba sentado de manera casual en una singular silla azul mirando a su creador, esa sería la última vez que ese chico lo miraría, por eso no apartaba su vista y sonreía, porque al acostarse ya no sería un "hasta luego, Arthur" ese sería su "hasta siempre".

_**"Hasta siempre, toda mi vida te ame,**_

_**hasta siempre Arthur, sólo perdóname"**_

El americano mientras lo miraba seguía sonriendo rotamente, destrozado, luego, lágrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro, dolorosas y saladas lágrimas por sus mejillas mientras aún sonreía. Se tocó la cara suavemente, esa era su primera vez llorando, volvió a mirar a Arthur, a su hermoso rostro y a su suave expresión, continuó llorando, despedazado y en silencio, porque no deseaba un adiós, porque no deseaba dejar de verlo, pero así todo estaría mejor, su amado Arthur… por siempre feliz.

—Me voy a dormir Arthur—susurró, sólo quería verlo una vez más. Todas sus lágrimas habían desaparecido, sólo estaba aquella sonrisa en su boca, esa típica exprecion, tal y como la que le había dedicado antiguamente el primer amor de ese británico al momento de partir.

—¿Tan temprano? —atinó a responder.

—Cuanto antes mejor…—suspiró para sonríele otra vez, sólo a él, a su gran amor. Era demasiado tarde, al momento de irse en un pequeño y diminuto momento sacó miles de fotos en su mente de Arthur.

Porque Alfred aún creía, tonta y estúpidamente que cuando él muriera todas las fotos, recuerdos e imágenes de Arthur se irían junto a él, por siempre juntos en una mar de eternidad, por eso estaba sonriendo mientras volvía a llorar, boba e ingenuamente lo hacía.

—Oye Arthur…

—¿Eh? —el inglés estaba ocupado, demasiado ocupado para el último adiós de su creación.

—Sé feliz, sé muy feliz…—susurró y luego rió con inocencia, como una pequeña gota de agua cayendo en un vaso más, como una hoja desplomándose en un bosque sin nadie a su alrededor. No había persona alguna que escuchara sus últimas palabras, quizá así era mejor, quizá así Arthur fuera más feliz.

Su amado Arthur no las escuchó, pero si sólo en esos momentos el inglés se hubiera volteado, sólo un segundo, un instante… él hubiera visto en su rostro la misma sonrisa de su gran y antiguo amor. La última que le dedico también a él.

Ese científico no lo sabía, ignoraba que pasaría, él estaba feliz… porque se había decidido en la noche a pedirle una disculpa a Alfred, no le gustaba discutir con él…

Pero desgraciadamente, no había una noche… tampoco un "próximo día", y Arthur lo descubriría pronto.

En tanto Alfred, sólo se posiciono en su cama, suavemente, y luego, como si de un acto más rutinario comenzó su proceso para apagarse, un proceso irreversible que lo destruiría por completo. Miró hacía adelante pensando sólo en él mientras lo segundos pasaban y su apagado se hacia inminente, era su amado Arthur, su tesoro, Alfred soñó mientras moría y entrecerraba los ojos en que quizá cuando volviera a nacer sería un humano y así… ser por siempre feliz junto a él.

_**"¡Te amo y siempre te amaré, bye bye Arthur!"**_

_Murió feliz, murió amando._

Con ese pensamiento, llorando y con una suave sonrisa se apagó por completo. Porque la última imagen que vio fue la fotografía del día en que nació, el primer y último día en que Kirkland le había dicho que lo amaba.

**_"Tu sonrisa es realmente hermosa, por eso… nunca, nunca dejes de tenerla, siempre sonríe… por mí"_**

El inglés se dirigió al cuarto del muchacho, para darle las buenas noches, para quizá disculparse, después de todo ese Cyborg no tenía la culpa de su pasado, dejaría en ese momento de encerrarse en éste, por siempre. Se lo diría, porque Alfred ahora era importante para él, era más que un simple objeto para "llenar" el vacío que dejo su amado, por eso ese día se disculparía, por eso aquella noche tampoco podría creer lo que vería, por eso y mucho más su corazón se volvería a romper.

Llegó hasta al chico, confiado, estaba sólo en su cama, algo se había secado en su rostro ¿Lagrimas? ¿Por qué Alfred lloraría?, dejo de preocuparse de eso cuando vio su dulce sonrisa, se acercó más a él y le acarició suavemente el pelo deslizando sus manos con suavidad por las hebras doradas de ese chico, ese muchacho quien siempre soñó con ser un humano un día de estos.

—Lo lamento, Alfred…—lo movió un poco apoyando su mano en su hombro.

Sólo un poco para que la reacciones del menor se encendieran, pero no, éste no reaccionó ¿Qué estaba mal? ¿Qué sucedía? El inglés no lo sabía, lo ignoraba siempre ignoraba todo, para él era "una falla del programa", porque muy en el fondo no quería creer que su injusta, dolorosa y triste vida podría empeorar, porque el simplemente no entendía porque todo siempre terminaba de esa manera.

Por esa razón, Arthur Kirkland siguió tratando de despertarlo, ingenuamente siguió, siguió, siguió… y siguió por media hora conservó la esperanza, por media hora mantuvo esa sonrisa confiada en la cara, porque creía que todo era una mala jugarreta, que todo dependía de un circuito mal conectado. Y sólo cuando el minuto treinta y uno llegó, sintió que todo lo que tenía dentro nuevamente se rompía como el frágil cristal

—De-Despierta…Alfred…—trató de nuevo—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás molesto conmigo, no?... —gimió con dolor, su pecho se contraía y no podía apartar la vista del chico.

Arthur comenzó a llorar y siguió tratando de despertarlo, su programa no funcionaba, estaba muerto, pero el inglés se negó a aceptarlo, igual que hace dos años atrás… el mismo día se repetía, se negaba a aceptar que la razón para volver a sonreír se había vuelto a ir, irse como todo lo demás.

—¿Es po-r lo de anteayer no? —no lo soportó más, comenzó a llorar como nunca antes, sufriendo, gimiendo y gritando mientras abrazaba el cuerpo totalmente muerto del Cyborg, era incapaz de despertarlo, era incapaz de traerlo de vuelta a la vida, por eso y porque lo amaba, él lloraba. Lo había descubierto, era un idiota ¿Por qué no pudo darse cuenta antes?

—Por lo que más quie-ras… despierta estúpido ¡depiert-a maldita sea! —lo abrazó con más fuerza removiendo su cuerpo muerto, frío como jamás antes.

_**"Tu sonrisa siempre será… realmente hermosa"**_

¿Dónde se había ido esa sonrisa que siempre amo ese Cyborg y Alfred? ¿Dónde?, el inglés carecía de esa dulce sonrisa en esos momentos, estaba muerta al igual como lo último amado que le iba quedando, porque todo moría para ese inglés y ese chico no fue la excepción.

—Al-Alfred…—gimió llorando sujetándose fuertemente de un cuerpo muerto, como su corazón, como su vida. Una sonrisa tímida, rota y débil apareció en su cara mientras amargas lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas—¿Po-r qué me haces esto maldición? ¿No diji-ste que me amabas? ¿Por qué me de-jas?

_**"No deseo nada más que tu felicidad, te amo"**_

Porque simplemente no sabía que hacer, pasó horas allí, horas tratando despertarlo a través de maquinas, cables y extrañas sustancias, más su cuerpo no funcionaba, inservible, obsoleto. Pero Arthur no se rindió, y Alfred sólo seguía allí, inerte, sonriendo, porque creía que algún día tendría su "cuento feliz" junto a su amado Arthur, por eso no le importó morir, porque aseguraba con todo su ser que se reunirían nuevamente en algún otro sitio con ese inglés, en alguna otra vida, lo amó hasta el final.

Y Arthur…Arthur también lo amaba, sólo que ya era demasiado tarde para darse cuenta, siempre demasiado tarde.

—I love you… I love you…i Love you…—sonrió suavemente llorando aún mientras se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos y rostro, su corazón roto en miles de pedazo y él negándolo todo —¿Siempre quisiste escuchar eso, no? ¡I lo-ve you!—lo abrazó nuevamente, porque quizá… si él decía eso Alfred volvería, abriría sus azulados ojos y lo abrazaría y todo volvería a ser como siempre debió de ser.

Arthur debió de ser feliz…¿Por qué no lo fue?

Simplemente no sucedió, la vida era así. Su amor había vuelto a fallecer llevándose consigo toda su alegría.

—¡Te diré que te amo las ve-ces que haga falta! —porque era verdad, con el pasar del tiempo, aprendió a amarlo —¡Te llamaré siempre por tu no-mbre… como tú querías!... sólo…—"Solamente regresa".

Ese chico se quedo allí, rogando porque volviera hasta la mañana siguiente cuando por fin pudo aceptarlo. El corazón de Arthur volvió a romperse, como nunca antes, ya jamás salió, jamás volvió a sonreír, todos los días encerrado en su laboratorio haciendo lo imposible para que Alfred volviera a la vida. No le importaba nada más que eso.

_Lo sabes, estoy muriendo Arthur._  
><em>Y ni siquiera tú puedes salvarme, pero no te preocupes, sé que no dolerá.<em>  
><em>Si debo decir cosas que lamentaré serían muchas.<br>Tu comida verdaderamente no lo sé ¡No te enojes! Pero bueno…  
>Lamento no haber seguido siendo tu héroe, lamento no poder ver más tu sonrisa.<em>  
><em>Lamento si crees que te he dejado solo, pero nunca será así.<em>  
><em>De la forma que sea, encontraré el modo de volver a ti.<em>  
><em>¿Sabes que no lamento?<em>  
><em>Haberme enamorado de ti. Sé feliz, siempre sonríe, siempre te amaré.<em>  
><em>Y gracias, gracias por haberme amado…<br>Y darme los días más felices de mi existencia, tú fuiste toda mi vida._

_Alfred F. Jones._

Esa era la última carta de Alfred antes de caer enfermo, al que creía el "verdadero", y Arthur lo había comprendido, Alfred y ese Cyborg… eran lo mismo. Era Alfred tratando de tener una segunda oportunidad, su amado y querido Alfred. Por eso no se rindió y cuatro años después de aquello por fin, por fin pudo despertarlo. Una sonrisa, rara, extraña y tímida se poso en sus labios cuando empezó a abrir los ojos, quiso abrazarlo, lo hizo, pero Alfred no hacía absolutamente nada.

—Master…—susurró.

—Es-Estúpido, dime sólo Arthur…—como nunca antes, ese británico lloraba de la alegría, porque era feliz, porque por fin estaba tocando con sus propias manos la felicidad.

—¿Arthur? —susurró nuevamente, había algo extraño en él. —Si así lo desea, así lo haré…

El inglés dejo en ese preciso momento de abrazarlo, alejándose de él y vio en sus ojos lo que nunca quiso, nada… absolutamente nada, sin vida, apagados. Lo que tenía en frente ya no era su Alfred, era un muñeco sin alma.

—¿Arthur? ¿Quieres que haga algo por ti? —una monótona voz, sin vida. Ya no era su Alfred, quizá nunca más lo sería.

Porque sólo quería que le volviera a decir "Arthur, I love you" eso era suficiente para ese inglés.

El británico no respondió, pero ya no lloró más, no le quedaban lágrimas las cuales derramar, su corazón roto volvió a sellarse. Pero sólo se quedo allí mirándolo.

Ese chico, hasta este entonces jamás volvió a sentir, jamás volvió a recordar lo que vivió con él, y lo más triste quizá es que jamás recordó el hecho de que lo había amado, lo había borrado completamente de sus recuerdos. Pero esta vez, el anglosajón con una sonrisa destrozada en la cara lo miró, con ternura, con cariño.

Porque muy en el fondo creía que algún día Alfred recuperaría la memoria, creía aún que no estaría más sólo, nunca más, porque lo tenía a él, por una vez en su vida quiso creer ingenuamente… que podría ser feliz.

_**"Y aún hoy, sigue esperando su deseado milagro, esperando eternamente a su gran amor"**_

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado y haberles sacado una sonrisa o yo que sé, al final Alfred y ese Cyborg eran la misma persona, Alfred había vuelto a su lado sin pensarlo… hice esta historia con cariño…y yo al igual que Arthur creo que Alfred volverá y tendrá otra oportunidad, se la merece. Quizá escriba de ello más adelante, por ahora aquí termina. Adiós y se cuidan.<p>

PD: Siento no actualizar, me quede pegada con un Franadá y con un fic que es para halloween, pero les prometo que les traeré más pronto o eso espero.


End file.
